The Doll
by Yuki Alien
Summary: Sakura, Boneka kecil dengan mata seteduh musim semi mampu menyelamatkan Sasuke dari marabahaya. Semua ini dimulai sejak 5 tahun yang lalu/tidak/5 abad ,yang intiya baca saja.typo epliwel is not edo but flashback to edo.Cekidot bad Summary xD baca aja langsung xD
1. Boneka dari jaman Edo

Author: Yuki Alien

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Tittle: The Doll

Pairing : Sasusaku

Rated : T

Main Chara: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno,Itachi Uchiha,(fem)Akasuna Sasori, and other chara

Warning: Gaje tingkat dewa, Typo epliwel,eyd bermasalah xd, Sasori disini perempuan jadi siap strokexD

Sakura, boneka kecil bermata zamrud itu terus memandangi jendela di luar toko. Sebenarnya Sakura bukan boneka biasa. Ia memiliki jiwa kejadian ini saat dia terperangkap di boneka ini 5 tahun yang lalu. Harusnya sekarang ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik seperti teman sebayanya, bukan menjadi boneka pajangan sang witch berambut merah.

Remaja berambut raven itu..., Menjadi pusat perhatian nya. Sepertinya ia tertarik dengan boneka raven yang mirip sepertinya.

"Oh Tuhan jangan terjadi lagi" batin sakura

TAP..

Pemilik rambut raven itu mulai masuk ke dalam toko tak berpenghuni itu. Dia mungkin tak sadar sang witch berambut merah bersembunyi di balik tirai hitam sekelam malam di tumpukan boneka. Mata zamrud Sakura masih terus memandangi remaja itu berharap ia bisa menolong nya.

.

-sasuke pov-

Boneka itu sangat mirip dengan ku...Kuputuskan untuk masuk ke dalam toko itu.

Ckrek

Aku mulai melihat boneka itu.

Keren.

Dug

"Apa ada orang?!" ucapku saat mendengar suara benda terjatuh tadi

Ku putarkan mataku ke segala arah melihat apa benda yang jatuh tadi, Boneka yang cantik dengan ukuran nya yang mungil dan matanya yang seindah pohon di musim semi memberikan kehangatan tersendiri. Saat ku tatap boneka ini dalam-dalam matanya seperti memberikan sesuatu sinyal kepadaku, entahlah kuputuskan akan mebawa pulang boneka mungil ini. Mungkin sasori akan menyukainya.

-end sasuke pov-

.

Sasuke meninggalkan boneka raven itu dengan mudahnya. Ia memutuskan membawa boneka bubble gum itu kerumahnya. Di dalam hati Sakura merasa bahagia ia bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke. Di lain sana witch berambut merah itu merasa putus asa boneka yang harusnya menjadi keseribu menjadi hilang karena boneka bodoh seperti Sakura.

"Sasori, aku pulang" ucap Sasuke saat masuk ke rumahnya

"Kak cacukee ..., celamat datang" balas gadis kecil mungil itu

"Mana Itachi ?"

"Kak Itachii beyum puyang.., "

"Hmmm sudah kuduga,Ck dasar Itachi..., Ini boneka untukmu" ucap sasuke memberikan boneka Sakura kepada Sasori

"Umm kak cuke .., cacoli udah punya yang pelempuan yang pink jadi buat kak cuke aja ya"

"Hn ?. Oke"

Sasuke memutuskan menyimpan boneka Sakura. Yap, tidak buruk lagi pula boneka ini bisa menemaninya untuk tidur. Dan Sasuke rasa dia cukup penat hari ini maka ia memutuskan untuk mandi agar segar kembali

.

-Sakura pov-

Ah. Senang sekali aku. Tidak buruk juga, tapi ada yang aneh. Badan ku berasa ingin meledak. Apa aku akan mati.

CLING

"Eh..., tunggu ini ?..., wujud asliku gyaaaaaaa aku senang sekali" teriaku riang

"Upss..., baju ku ? eh ini bajuku lima tahun yang lalu masih muat eh ?" pandangku ke depan cermin

Ckrek

"K-Kau Siapa ? ..., K-Kenapa mirip .., " ucap lelaki berambut raven

'Ah hihi perkenal kan nama ku Haruno Sakura hehehe Arigato ya telah menyelamatkan ku dari witch berambut merah itu" balas ku dengan memberikan kedipan

"Eh ?..., Sakura ?" balasnya bingung

"Emm jadi seperti ini kau telah menyelamat kan ku sebenarnya aku adalah jiwa yang terkurung di dalam boneka itu 5 tahun yang lalu" jelas ku

" 5 tahun yang lalu ?.. Apa kau yakin..., Pakaian mu seperti jaman edo" balasnya angkuh

"Ehhh sembarangan aku 5 tahun yang lalu! Liat saja awal cerita" Sergahku

*author pun mucul : "anu author baka hehe , salah tulis yang benar 5 abad yang lalu sasuke is win xD" *di cincang Sakura*

*back to the story xD

"Oke-oke aku mengaku 5 abad yang lalu ..., tapi umurku baru 15 tahun kok" dengusku

"Eh nama mu siapa hn ?" lanjutku singkat

"Sasuke Uchiha" balasnya singkat

.

-end sakura pov-

Sasuke masih memandangi Sakura takjub. Ada ide jail melintas di pikiran nya melihat Sakura seperti orang kelaparan.

"Sakura kemari" panggil Sasuke singkat

"Iyaa ?" jwab Sakura

"Kau mau Roti ?"

"Apa itu beracun ?.., ada banyak warna di dalam nya" tanya sakura polos

"Ini Raibow Cake " decih Sasuke

"Mau Mau" balas Sakura penuh harapan

"Mengguling"

Sakura pun melakukan gulingan

"Menggonggong"

Sakura pun menggongong layaknya chihuahua(?)

"Pffttt Dasar bodoh haha" gelak tawa Sasuke pun pecah dengan sendirinya

"Kau yang bodoh" maki sakura

"Kau" jawab Sasuke

"Kau!" balas Sakura

"Dasar bebek jelek" lanjut Sakura

"Aku ayam!" balas Sasuke

"Kau bebek bodoh!" cerca Sakura lantang

Saking asiknya mereka bertengkar tak jelas. Di depan pintu dua sosok manusia berbeda gender. Saling menatap Satu Sama lain . dengan keberanian yang tinggi Sang pemilik rambut raven sama seperti Sasuke mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat mahluk yang asik bertengkar itu terdiam

"Sasuke ..., Itu siapa?" ucap seorang laki-laki mirip Sasuke

"Ano... ne itu..."

...

Tbc...

A.N: Holla saya masih baru :'v ada yg gaje :'v ? iya bener Sasori cewek :'v Bunuh Yukiii :'v Yuki newbie :'v kalo bisa kasih sara ke yuki ya :'v

di fb Yuki cari aja gini

Yuki Chan (Hode Poii)

Salam cinta :v Muah Muah :v


	2. Sakura itu siapa ?

Author: Yuki Alien

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto ,

Tittle: The Doll Chapter: 2

Pairing : Sasusaku

Rated : T

Main Chara: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno,Itachi Uchiha,(fem)Akasuna Sasori, and other chara

Warning: Gaje tingkat dewa, Typo epliwel,eyd bermasalah xd,siapkan insto satu liter karena kerusakan parah setelah baca ff ini xD,Ingat Sasori Cewek :v

"Sasuke ..., Itu siapa?" ucap seorang laki-laki mirip Sasuke

"Ano... ne itu..." balas sasuke terbata

"Ciapa!" tanya Uchiha kecil berambut darah Sasori

"Ahehee.. sudah sudah jangan bertengkar yaa,,, Namaku Sakura Haruno artinya Bunga Musim semi kanji Haruno berasal dari kanji desa, aku adalah seorang putri yang tersesat di dalam boneka yang adik kecil itu tolak di pelihara(?) Lelaki berambut bebek ini telah membebaskan ku dari dalam boneka , jadi aku berbentuk Manusia lagi sekarang aku sudah terkurung kalau tidak salah 5 abad di boneka ini dan satu lagi aku tidak bodoh aku sangat menyukai kue mochi entahlah menurut dingin disini apadahal aku Cuma—" jelas sakura

"Stop! Jadi Namamu Sakura Haruno Sakura Haruno artinya Bunga Musim semi kanji Haruno berasal dari kanji desa—" potong itachi

"Kakak bodoh kalian cemuaaa bodoh pucing kepala Cacoli! Uh" potong sasori lagi  
Sasori pun memulai aksi brutalnya di ambilnya satu buah guling yang jelas lebih tinggi dari badan nya dan mulai memukuli satu persatu orang di kamar Sasuke. Aksi brtutalnya menewaskan Sakura,Itachi,Sasuke—mungkin terlalu lebay, aksi brutalnya ini menyebabkan Sang Haruno jatuh terpelset dan..., Hilang Kesadaran. Intinya jangan meremehkan Uchiha walaupun sekecil apapun.

"Sasuke bagaimana kau bisa menemukan perempuan ini?" tanya Itachi

"aku menemukan nya di toko.." balas Sasuke datar

"Toko?.., Kau menemukan nya di toko perdagangan manusia ?! tanya Itachi

"Tentu saja bukan .., dia itu boneka!" sergah Sasuke

"Umm ano aku di mana ya ?" ucap suara yang tak asing lagi bagi Sasuke

"Kandang bebek" balas Itachi sumringah

"Ayam.." seketika deathglare ala uchiha yang dimilike Sasuke pun keluar

"Cudah kadal ya ?" tanya sasori

"HAH KADAL?" tanya Itachi,Sakura,Sasuke bebarengan

"Ehehe.." tawa Sasori malu

Dug!

Pandangan keempat mahluk itu pun menghadap ke AC kamar Sasuke

Dag!

Dengan keberanian nya lagi Itachi mengecek Ac Sasuke

Gludak!

Anak kecil berambut hitam, dengan menunggunakan kacamata berpostur wajah mirip Sakura dan berambut Raven layaknya Sasuke muncul di hadapan mereka melalui AC(?)

"Ahahaha Halooo... tante..,paman,ayah,ibuuu..." ucap anak itu

"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sarada aku datang dari masa depan, Kami-sama menyuruhku untuk membantu kalian, menurut perjanjian galaksi ruang dan waktu ibuku Sakura Uchiha hidup di dunia paralel di dunia edo, Uchiha Sasuke ayahku adalah seorang raja di kehidupan paralel di jaman edo jadi akau adalah putri kalian" lanjut anak bernama Sarada itu panjang lebar

"Paralel ?, Raja ?., Anak ?," tanya Sasuke bingung

"Aku Putrimu ayah ..., doraemon telah meminjamkan ku mesin waktu ini , kau tahu doraemon itu benar-benar ada" ucap anak itu meyakinkan

"J-Jadi suamiku bebek jelek ini?" tanya sakura terbata

"Ibuuu..., dia yaam ibu lihat rambutnya...," kata Sarada

"ah..., anak ini ada benarnya Aku memang ayam bukan bebek.., tapi kenapa aku harus menikahi orang aneh ini dan memiliki anak se aneh mu?" ucap sasuke blak-blak an

"Sasuke ..., Sakura secantik ini kau tidak mau kaunikahi ?... lebih baik aku...," balas Itachi dengan gaya (sok) tampan

"C-Cukup! Aku menikah dengan Saori saja.!" Teriak Sakura

"Caori?" delik Sasori

"Cacoli tau! Cacoli juga maunya cama cowok bucan cewek ! wleeeeeee" lanjut Sasori memaki

"Ahh sudah-sudah ..., okay waktu ku sudah habis .., jam pergantian paralel ruang dan waktu akan mengatarku kembali sekarang.., dadah ayah,ibu,paman,tante muah muah(?)" balas Sarada pergi meninggalkan mereka

Dan mesin waktu itupun hilang melalui AC Sasuke..,

Dan sekarang ..., Mereka harus apa ?.

Masih sebuah Misteri..,

.

.

To be continue

A.N : Tolong kasih review ya ^_^ sangat di butuh kan ^_^ kritik yang pedes juga gak papa ^^ terimakasih ^^


End file.
